The Terrifying Gift
by kowalskilover12
Summary: Kowalski has the power to control fire. His sister and brother have powers as well as two others. But when a huge threat awakens can they defeat something they created? Kowalski/oc.
1. the gift

K: my new story. It's called the terror able gift.

**Chapter 1: the gift**

**When the penguin received the gift**

Julienne was in the corner of her house holding a baby chick. The chick cried out. "Julienne I must take him" gray said. "no you can't take my son" she said. "He will be fine with us" gray said. "No you can't" she hugged the chick closer. Gray was tired of waiting. He slashed her instead. She fell to the ground. Gray took the chick and run out the door. Julienne woke up and saw that they had taken her son. She cried.

Gray returned to his secret base. He placed the chick in the incubator. He put his hand on the child and chanted the words. "come' de spasp so niek tome" he said. The area around the penguin chick began to glow a shocking yellow. The glowing stopped and the chick fell asleep. "From now on you have the control and it will appear again when you turn 28" gray said.

**27 years later…**

Kowalski woke up from that terror able dream once again. He had been having these dreams for weeks now. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. A knock came on the door. The penguins go topside. "Hey guys you have to come quick" Marlene said. They follow Marlene to the park.

**In the park…**

They get there to see a girl penguin with eyes the color of a vivid purple. "See I found her here tismorning" Marlene said. "Hey again Marlene you bring help" the girl penguin said. "Yeah" Marlene said. Kowalski couldn't help but feel something is fimlar with this penguin. "Oh yeah Marlene I never told you my name" she said. "Yeah you didn't" Marlene said. "It's julienne" she said. Kowalski gasped. This was his mother.

K: will Kowalski tell julienne that he is her son?

Jenna: what was that power that wouldn't turn up until he was 28?

Honey: find out in next chapter.


	2. meeting julienne

K: chapter two is here.

Jenna: thanks for the reviews people.

Chapter two: meeting julienne

**Kowalski's pov**

We took my mom back to our base. She sat down on the table. "So julienne why are you out here" Marlene asked her. "I have been out here for 27 years Marlene, do I even need one" she said. "27 years" private said. "Yup that's right, it's tough but I know I will find him" she said. "Find who" private asked. "My son" she said. "I lost him 27 years ago when gray took him away from me" she continued. "Who's gray" Marlene asked. "Gray is an otter with the power to control the elements" she said. "So what's the name of your son" skipper asked.

"Well I never gave him a name but if I did it would be Kowalski" she said. "Kowalski" Marlene said and laughed. "What's so funny about the name Kowalski" she said. "No it's not the name it's we have a penguin named Kowalski" skipper said. "You do where" she said. Then it dawned on us we never told her our names. "Oh right we never told you our names" skipper said.

"Well I'm skipper" he said. He points to private. "That's private" he says. Then he points to rico. "That's rico" he said. And then he points to me. "And this is Kowalski" skipper said. She turned to look at me. She goes up to me. "Hmm… is your last name Andrew" julienne asked me. "Yes" I said. She then hugged me too close. "It is you I thought I'd never see you again" she said.

K: what will happen now people find out later?

Jenna: thanks again for the reviews.

Honey: and a big thanks to people who read our other stories.


	3. the new power

K: chapter three is here.

Jenna: thanks again for the reviews.

Chapter three: the new power.

**Kowalski is walking along a path in the zoo…**

Kowalski is walking along the part of the zoo known as the outskirts. He is thinking very hard. A gray otter can be seen from the distance in a dark brown oak tree. He smiles for he has been searching for years trying to find Kowalski ever since he escaped the animal testing place. He jumps down in front of Kowalski. "Hello" gray says to Kowalski.

"Who are you" Kowalski asked him. "I'm gray" gray answered. Gray knew Kowalski was going to run so he gripped him before he could. "Nice to see you again Kowalski" gray said. "Let me go" Kowalski yells. The penguins, Marlene, and julienne hear him cry. They rush to the scene and see gray holding Kowalski. Julienne knew exactly who this was. "Gray what are you doing here" julienne asked. "Oh hello julienne didn't think I didn't know where you were" gray said. "What are you doing" Marlene asked. "Oh hello there pretty lady" gray said in a Spanish tone. "Let me go" Kowalski shouted again.

"Not in this life time pretty boy" gray said while tighten his grip. "Let him go gray" julienne said. "Oh what's the matter afraid I might take him again" gray said. "Then what are you doing" julienne said. "I am simply doing my business now to do that" gray said. He put his hand to Kowalski head and chanted some words. "Gre's mink nome see" he said. Kowalski felt his head get heavy and he then fainted. Gray laughed and jumped up to the trees out of vision.

K: what will happen?

Jenna: stay tuned to find out.

Honey: more reviews needed. Thank you!


	4. fire in the headquaters!

K: the terrifying gift returns. P.s. my sister is bumped out so she won't be on for the rest of this month and November.

Jenna: she said she got bad reviews on one of her stories so yeah.

Honey: anyway on with the story.

Chapter four: fire in the base

**Kowalski's pov**

I wake up on my bunk. I get up and look around. Everyone else must be out because the place was empty. I go to our dining table or as we know skipper's favorite place to drink fish coffee. I smell something burning.

I look around again and see that the place is covered in smoke. I start coughing because it's so thick. I slump down by the concrete wall. The smoke smells like a radioactive dump. It's so hot in here. I try to find what is causing the smoke.

I see the stove smoking with black dust. Darn it rico. Then all of a sudden the stove bursts into flames. I feel a lot different. I look down to my flippers and their on fire! But what's weird is it doesn't hurt a bit. I calm down a bit and the flames go out. I mean everywhere. I get angry at rico and the flames in the room come up again.

Hmm I sit back against the concrete wall and let my anger and the flames rise even higher…

K: the end of chapter four.

Jenna: till next time goodbye.

Honey: bye, bye.


	5. calming the flames

K: part five to terrifying gift. I realized I didn't make much marski yet. But I will get to it eventually.

Chapter five: calming the flames

**Nobody's pov**

The team never actually knew about the fire that happened in the base before. Kowalski had put the flames out before they got back. He was wondering how to tell them about what happened.

Later it was 2:00 and he told them. They didn't believe him however. He felt himself getting angry but he tried to hold it in. Marlene popped down their secret hatch. "Hey guys, what's up with Kowalski" she added later.

"He thinks he can control fire" skipper told her. Kowalski anger rose. "Say what" julienne said when she opened the door. Kowalski still felt angrier. He couldn't believe that his own team didn't believe him. Suddenly his eyes without noticing turned a vibrant red. His feathers started getting ruffled.

The team, Marlene, and julienne looked to Kowalski and saw his eyes were red. "Kowalski what's wrong with you" private asked. "You never believe me, why do you not" Kowalski talked in a deep voice that was not his own. Everyone was shocked when he talked in that deep voice.

"you will never understand my life" Kowalski stated. They were wondering what he was talking about. Then all of a sudden the bases stove caught on fire. "Now you will believe me" Kowalski said with a serious tone. They were all shocked.

"Kowalski don't do this" julienne shouted to him. "My name is not Kowalski, it is death" he stated. Death they all thought. Marlene couldn't bear to see Kowalski like this. She figured that the most powerful thing on the earth would work. She went up face-to-face with Kowalski.

"Kowalski before you do this I want you to know something" Marlene asked. "What is it" Kowalski asked her. "Kowalski I've always wanted to ask you out" she said. Everyone in the room including Kowalski gasped. "Really" Kowalski asked excited. "Yes" Marlene said. The flames in the room went down. Kowalski's eyes went back to ocean blue and his feathers were no longer matted. But as soon as he turned he fell asleep.

K: what do you think? I told you I would put marski in it.


	6. meeting raven, bluewolfs oc

K: okay next chapter to the terrifying gift. This is bluewolfs oc people.

Chapter six: new animal to the zoo

**Kowalski's pov**

I was going past the entrance to the zoo when my feathers suddenly went up. That's usually. I look to the entrance and see… no it can't be. He can't be here. In the entrance I saw a black raven. His eyes were blood red. It can't be raven could it?

I slowly back away from the entrance. He never looked at me. Maybe he didn't see me or he doesn't remember me. I quickly turn around and run towards my base. If he didn't notice me then I'm not taking any chances. I finally make it to my base.

But before I could open it I felt a feather hit my back. I turn around to see raven standing above me. "Uhh… hi raven" I said shakily. "Hey" raven replied in a cheerful tone. Usually he's pretty dark but why is he so cheerful. "Umm... what are you doing here" I asked him. "Listen Kowalski I feel we got off on the wrong foot" he said steadily. "On the wrong foot, you tried to kill me" I shouted. I forgot that the team told me not to get angry.

"Calm down" raven said in a barely audible whisper. "You remember what happened last time" raven said. "No I won't calm down" I shouted even angrier. In the corner of my eye I see the team and mom and Marlene come towards headquarters and stop because they see raven. "Oh come on I trying to be good here" raven said. I get angrier and suddenly my flippers catch fire again. I heard my team gasp.

Raven looked at me not liking where this is going. He better not…

K: oh suspense. See what happens later.


	7. contest

K: hey people I need 2 more new characters for my story. I am going to have a contest to see who.

K: you will not get to the next chapter until I get at least one. Because they are going to rescue raven. Thankies.

Contest: what is Kowalski's twin brother named?

Answer: milnakwoalski

Contest: what species is Kowalski's sister?

Answer: white tailed lemur


	8. yet another two new characters

K: welcome back to the terrifying gift. We have two new characters to introduce. Both of these characters came from crazyone256.

K: # one: Kat Martha Andrew

Species: white tailed lemur.

Age: 16 [human years], 4 [animal years]

Special ability: controls air

Extra information: has a sword named AI meaning love

Relationships: Kowalski and milnakwoalski

K: # two: milnakwoalski or 'mil' ling Andrew

Age: 18

Species: penguin

Special ability: controls water

Extra information: has a sword named 'torasuto' or trust.

Relationships: Kat and Kowalski

Chapter eight

**Kowalski's pov**

I just couldn't hold it any longer. I felt my rage built with every second that went by. I was shocked when a sudden rush went by. I looked over the distance. My flippers burned even more. Then the rush came again. Then it stopped In front of raven.

I saw in the place of the rush was a lemur. She had black spots around her eyes. Her ears seemed to be the same shade along with her feet. Her stomach was a cream color. She had a white tail and sea blue eyes. She got down in a strange position and then my flippers were hit with a sudden gust of wind.

My flippers fire went out as the air contracted it. I stared at her. My team and Marlene and my mom came up and stared at her as well. Raven stared at her from the back. She brushed her fur off and swished her tail around.

"Hi" she said in a sweet tone that I could swear I heard before. "Hey" I said to her. "I see you've been doing fine bro" she said. Wait did she say bro. she went over to julienne. "Hey mom" she said. My mom was stunned for awhile but it seemed she caught up. "Kat" my mom said. "Yeah mom" she said. Wait so she's is my sister.

"Where's your brother Kat" my mom asked her. "Darn it he didn't follow me" she said angrily. We heard snoring coming from somewhere. "Milnakwoalski" she shouted to the tree. We heard a "huh" and a crash. We looked over to the tree and see branches in a pile. "What happened" a penguin said. He looked just like me except he had dark blue feathers instead of black.

K: what will happen now people? Find out later.


	9. releaseing the sword known as Yuki

K: hey people I'm so lonely. My sis went off to her vacation 50 minutes ago. I'm so very lonely.

Chapter nine

**3****rd**** persons pov**

Milnakwoalski and Kat sat around the table while the others stared at them. "What" milnakwoalski asked them? "You look so much like Kowalski" Marlene said. "Well duh we're twins" milnakwoalski said. The others just looked at each other. "So you're both 28" Marlene asked. "Who's 28 I'm 18" milnakwoalski stated. They turned to Kowalski who shyly compiled.

"Speaking of which, Kowalski where's that "present" I gave you" milnakwoalski said while gesturing flippers around the present part. "Oh that old thing I have it in my lab" Kowalski answered. "Really let me see" Kat asked impatiently. "Not now there are too many witnesses" milnakwoalski said. Raven wanted to see this new present out very soon.

When the others went to bed he got out of his. He headed towards Kowalski's lab. He opened it swiftly and heard a creak come from it. He entered the lab and looked around the desks. Then he spotted a blue box locked with heavy duty chains.

Typical lock. Raven had taken care of plenty of these. It must be pretty important to lock it up like this. He opened the lock and stared at the prettiest sword every.

The sword was colored green with rose's stems coming off the bottom, but then the sword started to glow as bright as the moon. Then the stuff in the lab started flying everywhere. The others heard the commotion and went inside the lab. They saw raven ducking as stuff flew past him to a green colored sword. Kowalski went past them all and saw the sword. He quickly jumped past all the dermis to get to it.

He jumped in midair and caught the sword. When he landed the sword stop glowing and said in a female voice "master has active the sword of courage, translated Yuki" the green sword said. "Third sword of five has been active" the voice continued to say. "Other swords activated the wind sword AI, the water sword torasuto" the voice said. "Two more swords needed, the pain sword itami, and the dark sword kurai" the voice said.

Kowalski sighed. "Oh great there goes the balance" Kat said. They looked at her. "Okay I think we need to explain" Kat said to milnakwoalski. Milnakwoalski nodded his head.

K: stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	10. telling of their story

K: I am going on a writing frenzy so enjoy.

Chapter ten: telling of the legend

**3****rd**** person's pov**

The penguins, julienne, raven, milnakwoalski, and Kat sat at the dinner table. "So what is this story" skipper asked. "Well it started when we were kids" Kat said. "Not really kids, I was 3, you were 1 and Kowalski was 7" milnakwoalski said.

_We were playing in our yard, well except Kowalski, he was taken by gray at the age of one. This lady came up to us and gave us a present. We don't really know why she came to us. But we opened the presents anyway. That is where I found my sword and milnakwoalski found his. There was a third sword in the box too._

_My sword was pink with daisies coming off the bottom. Milnakwoalski sword was blue with water lily's coming off it. And Kowalski's was green with roses coming off of it. I held my sword like a champion and then it glowed with pink light. It told me its name was AI._

_Then Milnakwoalski's glowed with blue light. His sword said its name was torasuto. We both then learned our powers. My power was the power of wind. Milnakwoalski's was water. But we also learned of the legend. _

_The legend said, if the five swords of gemtopia Japan were activated, the beast of the woods would come back to life. Though it said we would control it but it also said that if one of the founders is evil they will overpower us and get to control us. _

"So that's are story" Kat said. "We are the chosen protectors of the beast" milnakwoalski said. The others just stared, not believing what they heard. "I'm still not quite sure why they say someone evil" Kat said. "Yeah you would think they didn't get a sword for being evil.

K: want to know a secret people, the saying that says someone evil. It does not stand for someone evil; it stands for someone's name.


	11. captured

K: the terrifying gift returns. I hope this chapter will be longer.

Chapter 11

**Chickpea, Africa**

A huge brown pyramid was seen behind a dozen trees. It was sunset and the pyramid opened its door. Out stepped a glowing red tiger. It looked like it was made of fire. The tiger's green eyes looked to the pink setting. "The time has come" the tiger muttered to himself. "Master must be raised" the tiger said.

The tiger went inside the pyramid and went to the main room. It was huge with red walls and a coffin on a stage. The sides were lined with treasures of all kinds. "Master the swords are almost risen" the tiger said. "They are, then my plan is working" a tall monkey in a purple drape said. "Sir dry shall I ready the ship" the tiger asked. "Yes we land there tomorrow, terrine" dry said.

**Tomorrow morning**

Kowalski stalked the park. He had to get away from everyone. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. He heard a sound come from the ship harbor. Ships shouldn't be running this late.

Kowalski went to the ship harbor. He looked over the ships. There was a small white ship with blue sails. The second one was also white but had red sails. The last one was huge and black. Strange, ships aren't black. He approached the ship a bit more, but then he felt something hit the back of his head. Before he could see who did it he fell into darkness.

"Sir he's knocked out" terrine stated. "Good load him on the ship, the legend says we just need one" dry said. "Yes sir" terrine than picked up Kowalski and carried him up to the ship. "Goodbye new York thanks for the prize" dry said as he got onto the ship.

**Chickpea, Africa**

Kowalski woke up after a day. Who could hit him hard enough to stay asleep for a day? "Sir he's awake" terrine said. "Good" dry said from the other room. Kowalski tried to move his flippers, but then found that he was tied in chains on a wall.

"What do you want with me" Kowalski asked them. "You are Kowalski right" dry asked him. "Yes" Kowalski answered. "Then you should know, but I'll tell you" dry said. "You are part of the legend of the five warriors, controller of fire yes" dry said. Kowalski didn't answer him.

"Ahh so I am right, well in my part of the legend I am to kill one of the five warriors" dry said. Kowalski gasped. "Oh not you I just have a very special treat for you" dry said calmly.

K: stay tuned to figure out what dry's plan is. What will the others do to find him.


	12. meeting evil

R: back to chapter twelve.

Chapter twelve

**Nobody's pov**

**Chickpea, Africa**

"What are you going to do" Kowalski asked dry. "Oh I'm not doing it, evil is" dry answered. "Duh" Kowalski said. "Oh you already know her" dry said. "Her" Kowalski questioned. An elevator sound came from the bottom of the room. Then a black lemur with glowing pink eyes came from the elevator.

"Evil would be me" the black lemur said. "Evil is your name" Kowalski questioned. "Yup that's right" evil said. "What are you going to do" Kowalski asked. "This" she said as she grabbed a sword from the shelf. It was black with dead roses coming off of it. "Now kurai show him what you can do" evil said as the sword powered up.

She aimed the sword at Kowalski. Kowalski ducked his head and grew afraid. The sword sent a dark pulse and hit Kowalski dead on. Kowalski was blasted against the wall. His eyes were closed and his chest was bleeding heavily.

Then Kowalski's team, Marlene, Kat, milnakwoalski, and julienne were standing there. They looked at the scene before them. A black lemur was standing with a sword and Kowalski was against the wall with a bleeding chest. Julienne was gasping. Her son was against a wall with a bleeding chest. She ran over to him and hugged him. She was crying heavily.

K: for those of you asking I won't tell you what happens to Kowalski till next chapter.


	13. the riddle

K: okay people next edition to the terrifying gift. By the way, please go on my profile to vote on who your favorite PoM couple is, once I figure out who's the most favorite I am going to write a story about them. So please vote.

Chapter thirteen

**3****rd**** person's pov**

They all looked at evil. "What have you done to him" Kat asked evil. "Oh nothing to important" evil replied. She then lifted her black colored sword to the ceiling. "Now come back and attack" she chanted. Then Kowalski's blood gash disappeared. He got up and stood. "Kowalski you're alive" Kat said clearly thankful.

Kowalski's eyes turned to a dark red color. He launched at skipper and tackled him to the ground. Skipper tried to push him off, but it was futile. "Attack Terran and dry" evil said. Then the purple monkey known as dry attacked rico and pinned him to the ground.

Terran attacked Kat and julienne since he was the fastest of them. Evil attacked private and milnakwoalski. Kowalski finished tying skipper up and attacked Marlene. They all were tied up in the end.

"So which one of you is raven" evil asked. They all looked to the black bird. "Uhh me" raven said frightened. "Okay which one of you is Katharine" evil asked. "I am except its Kat" she said with distaste. "Oh well a little spunky are we" evil said. "Now which of the warriors was I supposed to kill" evil asked herself.

She went to milnakwoalski and looked him in the eyes. He looked back at her. His eyes showed an ocean the size of the desert in Africa. "I presume you are the warrior of water" she asked him. "Yes" he answered.

"Wonderful, looks like they have good taste in warriors" evil said to herself again. "Now guards take these prisoners to the dungeon and this warrior to my room" she said with a hint of happiness in her voice. "Wait your room what" milnakwoalski said as he was lifted by the guards. "How can we free Kowalski skippa" private asked.

"Oh you want to know that, have you ever heard of a thing called true loves kiss" evil asked. "Yes" Marlene answered. "Well the key for you to see is Kowalski must kiss the dear" evil said. They had no idea who the dear was. "Happy solving the riddle in jail" she said as she headed towards her room.

K: what do you think evil will do to milnakwoalski? Who knows, I do. Please vote on who your favorite couple is.


	14. escaping prison

K: next chapter updated people. I still have a tie between marski and skilene though on my profile.

Chapter 14

**Milnakwoalski's pov**

Her room is sort of nice actually. It has red floors and pink walls. There is a desk with mountains of papers on it. There is also a giant fish tank with a rabid piranha, and an axe hanging from the ceiling above me.

Oh who am I kidding it's terrible in here. She left me 2 hours ago. Her name is Evil Adrian Dart. That's her full name. The female tiger's name is Terran Burt Lengthtop. Lastly the purple monkey's name is Dry Skin Leaver. No lie.

Well evil dart has me chained to a wall with the heaviest locks know to man and penguin alike. Don't know why though. It's not like I'd leave here without the key to the room. Weird that she has two key holes in that door.

**3****rd**** person's pov**

The team of penguins plus julienne, Marlene, Kat, and raven were all locked in a prison cell. It was cold and rain came down from the ceiling. "We got to get out of here" skipper complained. "But how skippa" private asked in his cute British accent. "I know how" Kat said. "How" julienne asked her. "With my claws I am a lemur" Kat said as she started to file her nails against the ropes.

In a moment's notice they were free. "Now let's save Kowalski, and milnakwoalski" skipper said confidently. They broke down the door and headed to evil's room. When they reached the door it needed two keys to open it.

"Drat" skipper said. "Skippa language" private said surprised. "Sorry private" skipper said. Kat went up to the door. She used her sharp claws like a key. Then in an instant the door swung open. "You're welcome" she said going into the room.

The others stood around surprised. "You guys coming or what" Kat said going back to the door.

K: what will happen? Only I know. And this story is so good I might make it have a lot of chapters. I don't know yet. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review if you want it to be short or long.


	15. the blue key and tons of questions

K: hey people I'm back with the next edition.

New pairing: Marlene/milnakwoalski

Word count: 435

Chapter 15

**Milnakwoalski's pov**

I look over to the door for I had heard a clicking sound come from it. I see all my friends and my sister standing in the doorway. "Guys you're here" I ask them. Kat comes over to me, and begins to try to get me out of these stupid chains. No matter how hard she tries; she can't get the chains open.

"It's no use you need the key" I told them. "Where's the key" Kat asked. "With dry and Terran" I answer. "Don't worry we will be back" Marlene says as they leave through the door. "That's what my old girlfriend told me" I say though I know they can't hear me.

**With dry and Terran- skipper's pov**

We arrive at a cafeteria. It is plain and boring. There food is disgusting as well. I thought fries were suppose to be yellow.

We then see dry and Terran enter the white room, they are holding a blue key with emeralds on it. Time for action. We all jumped up and I landed on dry while rico and the others got Terran.

I grab for the blue key but dry punches me in the chest. I gasp and drop the key. I hear rico and Marlene hit the wall and julienne and Kat hit the other wall. Where is raven?

**Raven's pov**

I need to find a way to get that key without getting hurt. I spot something purple in the distance. I approach it and see it is a sword like all the other animals have, well with some acceptations. This one is purple though.

I feel the smooth surface of it. Then the sword starts glowing. Oh no not again. I try to calm it down by grabbing it.

Then it speaks, "welcome master I am itami the sword of pain". "You are raven yes?" "Yes" I said as I look around for someone pulling a joke on me. "Great you are my master" the sword said. "You must find the girl named sandy she is the only hope for the element of fire" the sword said. "Okay where can I find her" raven asked.

K: the end of chapter 15. Will they ever get milnakwoalski out of the chains? Where is evil? Will itami be as troublesome as the other swords? Who is sandy? Where is sandy? By the way has anyone remembered about the legend? It said that all five swords had to be activated. So why aren't they doing anything?


	16. the swords past

K: okay here I am again so enjoy.

Chapter sixteen: the swords past

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"You will find her in one of these three rooms" the sword said as it pointed to three rooms. "What happens if I pick the wrong room" raven asked it. "Well one has spikes shoot out of it, and the other has fire burn you" the sword replied.

"Umm so you're saying I could die if I do this" raven asked. "Sort of, yes" the sword said. "Okay here goes nothing" raven said as he went to a gold knob. "Don't touch that" a girl voice said from somewhere high up. He looked to the sword who shrugged its shoulders.

"I need your help little black bird" the girl voice from earlier said. He looked up and saw a girl with pink hair. She was indeed human. "This the girl" raven asked his sword. "Yes" the sword said.

"Hey how come you help us, but the others don't" raven questioned his sword while they were following the pink haired girl. "They are my brothers and sisters" the sword said. "Yuki is the sword of fire, she used to be owned by an emperor" itami said. "AI is the sword of air, she was owned by a selfish rich man" itami continued.

"Torasuto is the sword of water, he was owned by poor man who wanted everything" itami said. "And finally kurai is the sword of darkness, it's obvious that he was owned by the dark lord himself" itami finished.

"Wow" raven said. "Yes that is why they are troublesome" itami said. They continued following the girl with silence over taking them.

K: that's the end for now. Have a happy Christmas, or happy holiday.


	17. legend of the five warriors

K: okay here is the next chapter.

**Raven's pov**

I and itami followed the pink haired human girl. I take this time to look her over. She has long shiny hair that looks short of like Katy Perry. Her skin is as white as a moon. I don't think that is very healthy for a girl like her. She has a purple ribbon in her hair. The ribbon's sides come down to her shoulders.

She is wearing a blue tank top with flowers on it. Her jeans reach down only to her knees. I will say one thing. She does not look very modest. She is wearing a purple and blue bracelet on her right and left arm. The purple on the right. The blue on her left. She wears tall red high heels. Amazing that she can run in them.

We finally stop at a pink door labeled the chamber. "Okay in here" she said in a sweet little girl voice. "What's your name anyway" I asked her quite curious. "I'm sandy" she replied. So this is the girl I was looking for. We enter the room. It was decorated in brown wallpaper and flooring.

There was a long table on the left side. It was draped in a colorful rainbow cloth. There was a red fruit bowl with bananas, apples, pears, and grapes. On the right side was a bed. The bed was covered in light green sheets. The pillows were probably the size of mort. That lemur drives me nuts.

I hear a sound that signaled the room was locked. "Why did you lock us in" I asked her. I really do wonder why. "So no one catches us here" she said sitting down on the light green bed.

"Why would that matter" I asked her. "I am not suppose to be here" she said sounding a little calmer with me. "So why did you bring me here" I ask her. She seems like she is hiding from something huge or threatening. "I need your help to free Kowalski" she said.

Wait how did she know Kowalski? "How do you know Kowalski" I asked her while trying to find out in my head. "I knew him for a long time raven; just like I knew you" she said. I was eating a banana when she said my name. I spit the banana out. "How do you know us" I asked her trying to sound polite.

"I have been studying the legend of the five warriors for 28 years" she said. "Tell me about the legend" I said quite interested in how we were involved in this sword mess.

"It all started 50 years ago" she began.

_**50 years ago**_

_Lightning flashed and boomed across the dark midnight sky. A figure ran past the rain as it fell carelessly on the figure's shoulders. The lightning flashed once again. Showing the figure to be a lemur. The lemur had fur hanging over the side of his face. His eyes were colored like pools of ocean water. He was carrying a sword the color of green. The sword started speaking: "not much father nick" yuki said to the lemur._

_The lemur dived into the cool water that cascaded into the blackness of the night. He swam far distances dodging rocks, sea snakes, and lightning that crashed down. He finally found an island with many trees. The rain kept pouring like a marching band._

_Nick swam to the edge of the island. He started walking through the forest. He used yuki to cut many vines that blocked his path. He arrived at a palace that was named tundra. Tundra was a yellow palace with pink and white flowers falling down its many sides. The steps were long and seemed to spiral forever._

_Nick started climbing the staircase. It took him many hours to reach the top. The rain snuck in through the roof. The leaks dripped and never seemed to end. He walked down the many hallways of the palace. They were rumored to be made of gold._

_He made it to the final room labeled the king's quarters. He entered the room with sleek actions. The room was covered in gold and jewels. Then nick heard a crack. A bunch of rats and one huge one appeared in front of him. "Give us that sword lemur" the big rat demanded. "You want it come and get it" nick said motioning his paw towards himself. _

_The rats jumped, but nick dodged every attack. "You got to do better than that" nick mocked. "Get 'em" the giant rat shouted. The rats attacked again. He still dodged every attack. _

"_What's your name anyway" the giant rat asked. "I am nick b. Andrew" nick said proudly. "I am king rat, king of all rats and mice" the giant rat said. "And I am not caring" nick said with a bored tone._

_Then the rats attacked him from behind. They knocked him off his feet as he fell to the ground. The rats piled on top of him. "You can't beat us by yourself little lemur" the rat king said. "That's why I didn't come alone" nick said with a smirk. _

_Then the rats and the rat king heard a noise. They look to the window and see four shadows. The first one jumps down. She is a lemur with white colored fur. Her eyes are light green, and she carries a sword that's colored pink._

_The second one jumps down. He is a raven with blue colored eyes. He carries a sword that is colored purple. The third jumps down. She is also a lemur, but black with purple eyes. She carries a sword that is colored black like her fur. The last one jumps down. He is a penguin with pink colored eyes. He carries a sword colored blue. Then they spoke in sequence: "lily v. Talia; commander of air present" the white colored lemur said. _

"_Rave b. Talia; commander of pain present" the raven said. "Heather m. pain; commander of darkness present" the black colored lemur said. "Me ling tie du haiku; commander of water present" the last penguin said. Then nick kicked the rats off him and jumped in front of the others. "Nick b. Andrew; commander of fire present" nick said._

_The rat king seemed frightened. "I didn't plan on all of you being here" the rat king said. "Well you got us" lily said. The rats and the warriors charged after each other. It was a long winded battle. Each side never gave up though. This battle took them 3 days. Finally the five warriors fall to the ground. "Looks like we win" the rat king said._

_Then the palace started to rumble. It creaked and cracked everywhere. A distinctive roar could be heard for miles. Then the ground cracked. It opened into a pit of boiling fire. Then the roar grew louder._

"_Something is coming" rave said frightened. Then a figure began rising from the pit. It was huge and tall. Then it stopped rising and the pit behind it closed. They looked at the beast that took the place of the pit. It was a white werewolf looking creature. Its teeth were as huge as a mountain loin's. _

_Then the creature opened its eyelids slowly. They were colored a deep abyss black. They stared down at the five warriors. It howled a loud moan that hurt everyone's ears. The beast reached its sharp long claws towards lily in an attempt to grab her. Though nick went right in its way. Instead of the claws picking up lily they picked up nick. _

_Nick cringed from the pain of the claws. He looked to his team and close friends. They stared back with tears in their eyes. He motioned his mouth saying one last thing. "Get out of here, and leave the swords" he said to them. They didn't want to leave, but they knew he could not survive much longer. _

_They dropped their swords and ran for the exit. Nick picked up the swords than put them in a particular order. He placed green, than pink, then blue, then black, and lastly purple._

_He then chanted a saying: "for 50 years tho shall not appear, till the chosen ancestors pick the fight once again". "forever down let this generation last for 50 long years with plenty of life and proper, I call these swords to lock this beast away till my great grandson's decade" he yelled. _

_The swords glowed and started to whisper: "lock away, lock away, for 50 years till the chosen five return again". Then the light surrounded the beast. The beast screamed in agony as he was locked away in the underworld once again. _

_Nick looked to heaven and whispered his last words: "lend my grandson the power he needs, tell my wife I love her". Then nick's head fell to the ground as blood dripped from his body._

I had been crying since she said they pushed him down. What a sad way for someone to die. No one deserves to die like that. "Who was his grandson" I asked her through my raging tears. "Rave's grandson is you, heather's granddaughter is evil, and nick's grandson is Kowalski along with milnakwoalski and Kat" she answered. She seemed to be sad as well…

K: wee took me a long time to right this the way I wanted it. This is probably my longest chapter in this story. Well that's it for now.


	18. many pov's

K: okay here is the next edition to this story. And now I have a planned amount of chapters.

Planned chapters: 104 [hope you like long stories]

Planned word amount: 100,000 words [first ever for Kowalski]

Word count: 709

Chapter 18: many pov's

**Kowalski's pov**

I followed evil through the halls of this palace. "Okay here we are" she said. I looked around. It was a large room. There was red wallpaper with swords painted on it. There was a desk on the other side of the room. It had a red notebook with a pink pencil on it.

In the corner of the room there was a bed with large pillows, and many blue blankets. There was three windows in this room. There was also a large metal door with bars over the window in the other corner.

"This is where you stay" evil told me. She went over to the bed. "This is your bed" she said. Then she went over to the desk. "This is your work desk" she said. That makes sense then. That's why the notebook is there. Then she went over to the door with the bars on the window. "This is your prison cell, just in case" she said pointing to it.

I nodded my head. "Good you understand" she said heading to the door we came through. "Have fun" she said as she closed the door. Hmm what to do now.

**Evil's pov**

I walked down the hall. I'm glad someone actually understands now. I head towards my room. I took out my key. I put it into the lock, but the whole door crashes down. Somebody has been here. I enter the room. I see milnakwoalski is still in chains. He is asleep though.

I go over to my own desk. It had my yellow notebook on it. I picked up my green pen, and started writing in it.

_Dear dairy,_

_Someone has violated my room. Though they left milnakwoalski here. They must be trying to find the key. I will stay in this room till they come back. P.s. milnakwoalski is so cute!_

_Your evil friend,_

_Evil y. pain_

**Skipper's pov**

Terran and dry have escaped. We walk down the halls trying to find them. Then I spot something shiny on the ground. I bend over to pick it up. Then I notice it is a blue key. The key we are looking for. I can't wait to tell Kat.

**Kat's pov**

Skipper came up to me shouting my name. "What" I said. "I found the key" he said holding up a blue key. "Great; now we need to find the others" I said. He nodded his head, and we started off. The only problem is I don't know where they went off to.

**Juliannes pov**

Oh dear. What am I going to do? Kowalski is under the spell of a wicked lemur. This reminds me of my old friend's mom heather. She was the same way. She pretended to be with us, but her dark heart overcame her. Milnakwoalski is locked in the evil lemur's chains, in her bedroom.

I think Kat is on the verge of breaking into tears. She always cared too much about her family. She would save them, even if it cost her life. Sometimes I wonder where she got that bravery.

Probably her grandfather. He was my dad, but he died. My mom told me he died in a car accident. But sometimes I think she lied to me. My father's name was nick.

**Terrain's pov**

We ran through the halls. Dry and I were running in case skipper or his team found us. We finally stopped. I checked my pocket where I kept the key. I noticed I didn't feel the key. I looked down to my pocket.

There was no key in it. I stopped dry as he was about to run again. "Dry I don't have the key" I said to him. "What but" he trailed off after that. I looked him in the eyes. "Oh great" he said.

"Yeah" I said. He looked down the hall we came down. "Well evil is not going to like this" dry said.

K: the end for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. angel's do cry

K: okay people it took me awhile, but its here. By the way it's taking longer because I am losing what I wanted to say for this story. I might discontinue this if I can't figure them out.

Word count: 324

Chapter 19: Angels do cry

**Raven's pov**

I walk down the hall way with sally. I watch as a few tears fell down her face. "Why are you sad" I asked her. "Because I had a friend whose grandfather was named nick" she said. "From the legend" I asked her.

"Yes the same nick; her name was Kat Andrew" she said. "Kat Andrew, but she's my friend now" I said which surprised her. "You know Kat Andrew; do you also know julienne" she asked me. "Yes she's Kowalski's mother" I said. "Oh man what I wouldn't do to see her again" she said.

Then we bump into someone. We get up, and sandy wipes her tank top off. We look to the people we hit. "Kat and skipper" I said surprised. "Raven" Kat said. I can't really tell anyone this, but I think Kat is kind of cute. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her white tail that brushes past you every day.

"Um why are you staring at her raven" I heard sandy's voice say. "Huh what" I said as I came out of the day dream. Everyone just looks at me. "What" I said demandingly. After I did everyone turned back to sandy.

"So who are you" skipper asked her. "I am sandy the angel" she said. What did she say angel? "You're an angel" Kat asked. "Yes I have been watching over your families for 55 years" she said to us. "But wait the bible says angel's can't cry, if that's true than how come you can" I asked her.

"Don't believe everything you read raven" she said.

K: yeah like I said I might discontinue this. Maybe, but thanks for reading.


End file.
